


21 × 2

by MadaDM_21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 2 years - special edition, 21 times, F/M, I Love You, No words to explain, Short & Sweet, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: What to say? ... I just love you, y'know?! Short & sweet!





	21 × 2

If the world ended tomorrow, I would have no regrets.

 

There was that first kiss.

There was that comforting hand, holding mine.

There were beautiful places.

There were passionate kisses.

There were tight hugs.

There were fights.

There were declarations of love.

There was complete devotion to each other.

There were ear-to-ear smiles.

And eye-to-mouth tears.

There was happiness...

... and unbelievable joy.

And there was love. Lots and lots of love.

 

But the world won't end tomorrow. And that only means one thing...

 

 

I don't have any regrets, because there is you!

I love you! To the Moon and back... 21 (x2) times!

 

Happy second anniversary, my Love!

**Author's Note:**

> 2 yeeeeeeaaaaaars!! :)


End file.
